


Ultimate secret lovers

by DonnutDaddy



Series: Asahina x Kirigiri [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Asahina x Kirigiri, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnutDaddy/pseuds/DonnutDaddy
Summary: Asahina and Kirigiri have found eachother in a secret affair. A short story of two young lovers.The beginning of something beautyful. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!





	Ultimate secret lovers

The sun shone through the blinds, sparkling on the detective’s skin. A gentle breeze through the open window, as the detective opened her eyes, checking her alarm clock. Work wouldn’t start till 2 hours. She let out a yawn as she raised her body out of the bed. Like every day she started up with a quick shower, she was never one for long ones. After drying her body, she stood in front of her mirror, the towel over her neck. That’s when her daily morning workout begins. Asahina had given her a schedule to follow. The girl was persistent, so Kirigiri gave in and made a promise. ‘’1..2…1…2’’. After working up a sweat the detective, put on her work suit, and fixed her hair with a bow. She made sure she looked presentable, as she left her room for the break room. Not knowing another Future Foundation member was present in said break room, she opened the door.

That’s where her gaze went upon the coffee machine, and a tanned girl in shorts smacking it. Giving a light smile, she approached. ‘’Morning, Hina.’’ The tanned girl, let out a sigh, before moving her head to the detective with a smile. ‘’Morning Kyouko! ‘sup?’’. A shake of the head of the detective. ‘’You’re happy like always, Hina. It’s cute.’’ She spoke in her gentle, dulcet voice. The swimmer pouted her lips, her cheeks flushing pink. ‘’You always say that. Don’t tease me like that Kyouko.’’ The gloved hand, belonging to the detective, moved up to touch the swimmer’s cheek. ‘’You’re so cute. And your cheeks are warm.’’ The swimmer took the gloved hand, looking at it. ‘’You know you don’t have to hide your hands for me. Can I?’’ She moved to the straps at the bottom on the glove, undoing them. She looked up to Kyouko, their gaze meeting. The detective blushed and gave a nod. The swimmer then proceeded to slide of the glove, revealing the scars. Holding the hand up she placed gentle kisses on the palm. ‘’You’re beautiful like this. I’m glad you can show me this side of you, sweetie.’’ The detective’s cheeks flushed red as she smiled. ‘’Only you. I always feel secure with you.’’ She pulled her hand away and stole a quick kiss, her blush darkening. 

The swimmer closed her eyes and locked their naked hands together. ‘’Hmm..K-kyouko.’’ After a while, the detective broke the kiss. ‘’I think people are on their way here now. W-we should finish this later.’’ She took the glove and put it back on, just in time. The doors swung open, as other members swarmed the break room. The detective winked at the swimmer, wiping her lips. ‘’Can you get those reports on my desk by noon, Asahina?’’ The swimmer nodded, winking back. ‘’Of course Kyouko, you know i always work hard.’’   
The two secret lovers would soon meet up again to continue their adventure.


End file.
